Stargate: A New Beginning
by ArneNestor
Summary: The second rise of the Ghost King was brutal and outright genocide. Daniel, last of Earthlings, gets a new chance thanks to Clockwork and the Furlings. Danny, empowered by the knowledge of the Ancients, will place his mark on this new universe. HIATUS
1. 1 The Giant's Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Stargate: Atlantis or Stargate: SG-1 and are the intellectual property of their owners. This story is for free of charge.**

 **A/N: English is my third language so sorry in advance for butchering it with my grammar and vocabulary.**

Word count: 1236 Words (2 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

 _ **Main Summary:**_ The second rise of the Ghost King was brutal and an outright genocide. Daniel last of Earthlings gets a new chance thanks to the Furlings. Danny, empowered by the knowledge of the Ancients, will place his mark on this new universe.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Fall of a Giant**

I killed him! I killed the immortal Ghost King Pariah Dark! The king is dead! I killed him but with heavily losses. As I stand in the boiling and bubbling ectoplasm that ones was the most powerful ghost in existence, can I only think of the price we had to pay.

Earth has become lifeless and inhabitable rock in the middle an endless nuclear winter. He send his skeleton army to kill all humans on my once beautiful home world. Amity Park was the first to fall and from there they spread all over the state, the country, the American continent, the Pacific, the Atlantic, the Eurasian and African continent straight to the Arctic and Antarctic. As the humans died left and right, so did their creations. The planets nature fell to the dieing hand of the masters of the atom. Dragging nature down with them. Nuclear power plants and bombs exploding all over the planet in the desperate hope to weaken the genocide monsters from behind the great divide. It was all in vain. I am the last human in existence. The rest of my kind has been slain by mindless carcasses or by the power hidden in the endless small.

The Ghost Zone wasn't much better. Three quarters of the ghost population has been erased from existence and turned in ectoplasmic green goo. Becoming one with at one time had been their home. Between the purification squads and the rebellion not many survived. Much of the infrastrucion of the Ghost Zone was destroyed during Pariahs second campaign.

I led, in a desperate attempt to end it all, an incursion on the Castle. Our plan succeeded but we suffered extreme losses. Our group of four hundred, mainly humans and some odd ghost, ended with one. And here I stand between the corpses, human and ghost, of my fallen brothers in arms.

Stupid Vlad, hadn't he learned to not toy with the King the first time around. Vlad gambled another try on the Crone of Fire and the Ring of Rage, ones it became clear to him that he couldn't get the Infi-map. He was the first to fall in the kings campaign for revenge.

The king had not forgotten who had put him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep the second time. He blamed the humans in general. My kind had to pay for my stupid hero-complex and Vlad's greed. And pay they did. The ultimate price.

And here I stand, without a home, without a planet, with nothing but the weapons on my back. I went to the Far Frozen, a endless plain of ice, where the last of my allies reside. Surprisingly enough, beside the great contributions the Furlings brought to my campaign, many survived.

They gave me a home among them. Temporary, Humans are not advised to be exposed to the Zone for long, even Halfas. An example is Pariah.

 _Begin Flashback_

" _I am sorry Great One but you can stay only with us in the Zone for a couple of years, otherwise you will end like Paraih." Said Frostbite, king of the Furlings._

" _Pariah was at one point in time a human who fell through a natural formed portal. The longer he stayed in the Zone, the more twisted his mind became till nothing was left but a husk of his former self filled with hate and greed. It took years for the effects the Zone has on mortal minds to be irreversible, maybe a decade for you seeing your genetic status. But your time here will be finite. I am sorry to be the bringer of bad news but it is the reality of the situation."_

 _End Flashback_

Still, they took me in as one of their own. They taught me their history, their values, their languages and their knowledge in the best way they could. And I took it in like a sponge. With most of my enemies death and decent amounts of sleep it became apparent that Jazz wasn't the only genius in the family. Learning became a shelter the enormousness pain and guilt Pariah inflicted.

Frostbite taught me so much. Many things astonished or shocked me. An example is the origin of the human race:

 _Begin Flashback of Frostbite's history lecture_

" _Your ancestors, of the human race, were transplanted by us from our home reality. When the Alterans fled Atlantis, they were presented a horrible truth. Their successors were slaves of a parasitic and arrogant race known as the Goa'uld. They requested the aid of their old allies, us and the Asgard, to chase them of the planet. We responded with a massive military force but the damage was already done. A large amount of the humans were spread throughout the galaxy by an ancient Alteran piece of technology, the Stargate. The Stargate is a circular wormhole generator created by the Alteran more than 60 million years ago._

 _Few of the Alteran decided to lead the distraught humans, the other decided to ascend like many of their brethren, effectively ending what was left the already broken Alteran society. The Asgard were fighting a war in their home galaxy, Ida. They could only rarely spare a couple of units permanently to a foreign galaxy. Their only solution was a deal based on brag to protect a small amount of planets. And we? We were fighting a civil war. The few of us that brought aid decided to ascend and take some of the humans with us. We transported the humans to an alternate Earth while we were ascending to a higher plane of existence. This higher plane was known to the humans as purgatory and its definition changed many times in human minds. It is in this day and age known as the Ghost Zone."_

 _End Flashback_

It is time. Time to leave. Time to part away from my last allies and friends. Time to start a new beginning. Time for a new Earth. Time for a new chapter.

After nearly a decade of learning and training under Frostbite's tutelage, do I most certainly know what I need to survive in my new realty. My ghostly side is stripped from me. Quoting Clockwork 'A union between a mortal and immortal mind will lead to madness as they both have diferent objectives'. I still have most of my old abilities, my DNA was already corrupted by the ectoplasm on a permanent basis. I did lose my flight but it is replaced by telekinesis and telepathy.

I stand with Frostbite behind Clockwork as he is twisting his portals to the right time and place.

Clockwork said "Daniel, I will send you on a small detour before you will arrive on Earth. I will first send you to the planet know as P3R-272. You will find yourself in a rectangular room were you will find the legacy you ancestors left behind for their successors. Your enhanced mind should be able to handle the stress. Once you acquired the knowledge, will I send you to a planet where the current residences are enslaved by the Goa'uld. There will be a hopeful future ahead if you free them of their chains and help them ascend. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really" Not really caring where he sends me.

"Farewell, Daniel"

"Good luck, Great One"

I answer with a solemn "Goodbye" and jumped through the portal.

 **1013 AC - Unknown Planet; Unknown Star System; Milky Way/Avalon Galaxy – SG-Universe**

I find myself in a dull gray rectangular room with a circle in the middle of the floor and a large two ringed formed structure and pedestal behind me, I suspect that this mastodon of a ring to be the legendary Astria Porta. On the wall was written: _"Nou ani Anquietas. Hic qua videum."_ or translated _"We are the Ancients. This is the place of our legacy"._ To be honest, those two sentences reveal much more of the Alterran than you would expect. Firstly, who calls themselves ancient. They could be an arrogant inflated civilization or it could be that the word 'ancient' was the name of there race and traveled down the human language tree, changing its meaning over time to what it is today. Secondly, they are extinct or expected to go extinct a long time ago. These words sound more like headstone than anything else.

When I crossed the glowing ring on the floor, there sprang an ugly organic black device out of the wall. My curiosity took the better of me and I took a closer look. The moment I did, two arms took my head and pushed it in the glowing center. Large amounts of data yottabyte are streaming into my subconsciousness. Blueprints, scientific curiosities, social data, mega structures, … Whatever the Ancients ever did or studied, was saved inside my brain. If I were completely human, I would be dead in a week, max. My biology still didn't stop me from passing out. The last thing I heard was a woosh from the Stargate and everything went black.

* * *

 **If you want to review, please do. No haters wanted!**


	2. 2 First Contact

**Word count:** 2527 Words (4 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

 **A/N: I always found it weird that everybody in three galaxies speaks English. This will be a bit AU. Everybody in the Milky Way will speak a dialect of Ancient Egyptian for a logical view point. The snakes have to order their slaves around some way**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: First Contact**

 **2001 AC –** **Terra** **; Sol System; Milky Way/Avalon Galaxy – SG-Universe**

"Chevron seven encoded. Wormhole connection established"

"Send the MALP" General Hammond orderd.

"Wait sir, I'm getting multiple radio signals in 57 languages. This is Goa'uld, sir."

" _... I repeat! This is general Francois Orlin from VAP-control (Verona Astria Porta Control). Please identify yourself and make your objectives for Verona known."_

" _Hallo, this is doctor Daniel Jackson from Earth. We are peaceful explorers trying to map the Stargate system and making allies. We were hoping to establish diplomatic relations"_ Jackson hastily answered while looking at the general who nodded after his rouge translation.

" _Very well, doctor Jackson. We should notify our respective superiors of our first contact situation and prepare for . We expect the same of your planet. When would our meeting be most appropriate and on which planet? Also, would it be possible to mutually share each others cultural dictionary and a appropriate time line? Doing diplomacy in our enemies language is not exactly protocol and would best be avoided."_

" _You are enemies of the Goa'uld?"_

" _Since the day our Lord free us from the snake Anubis, 958 years ago (988 T-years)"_

"I already begin to like them" said Colonel O'Neill on the background

" _We will need time to prepare our representative before departure. We will dial back within three days"_

" _Very well, till then."_

"General..."

"I will need to call the president. I have a feeling that this is now above my pay grade. This is the first time we stumbled across a, if I'm right to assume, advanced civilization who have an active military in control of the Stargate beside us. It would be best to be prudent. The last time we found an advanced human civilization ended in a disaster. SG-1 dismissed"

"Yes, sir"

 **Time skip (three days)**

"Chevron six encoded"

"Are you alright, sir?" Sam asked representative and retired USA ambassador Henry Steinberg.

"Yeah,Yeah,... doctor Carter. Just nervous about my first gate travel"

"Nothing to worry about, sir. I have traveled through that gate more than two hundred times and I am still in one piece"

"… Chevron seven encoded." Walter said while the typical gate sound could be heard.

"Wormhole connection established. Good luck"

 **2001 AC – Velona (** **P4X-636)** **; Vel System; Milky Way/Avalon Galaxy – SG-Universe**

SG-1 and their representative arrived in a light gray room. It seemed innocent at first but they could feel the invisible eyes and the appropriate weaponry pointed at them. This place felt like a futuristic movie set. In the room are two Caucasian humans of European descent, one male one female, in uniform. The woman's uniform is a surprisingly elegant design of Bordeaux, purple and gray. The man's uniform is a mixture of brown, green and black. The two humans have each the same bright yellow symbol on their upper arm, a planet with a thin horizontal line in front. The man holds an aura of authority that has a military feel on it. Probably a high ranged military officer. The woman on the other hand is most certainly a successful politician. How? Her eyes betrayed her. She was assessing them in a way only a politician can, already calculating their possible reactions and ways to cohered them in her scheme.

" _Greetings, welcome on Velona. I am general Orlin and next to me is the high executer of culture and foreign affairs, Jacques Delavie. I hope your trip went well?"_ Said Orlin while he and the executer were making a short but respectful bow.

"Thank you, we have arrived in good health. I am the political representative Henry Steinberg. And with me is one of our main explore teams, SG-1. On my left are Colonel O'Neill and Major/doctor Carter and to my right are doctor Jackson and Teal'c. We have, as you requested, brought with us a cultural database" said Steinberg which Jackson quickly translated.

" _Very well, We will return the storage device back with our cultural history so there wont be any problems with interfacing."_ An aid how had entered through a door on the left took the storage device and left through the now again invisible door. _"With that done, lets take this meeting somewhere more comfortable. Follow me, if you will"_ the general said while leading them through a door on the right to a well furnished and decorated room. _"Please, take a seat."_

" _We are going to summaries what we already know of you. You are a post-industrial society that already know of atomic energy and **weapons** , mostly fission. You are still actively researching nuclear fusion. We observed this through the background radiation caused by your energy production. Your planet and ecological systems, most certainly local, are suffering from you energy production, industries and transportation. Our sensors indicated on high CO2 levels with relative low temperature, so your global temperature is still rising in dangerous exponential degrees with irresolvable consequences. From your need for military and lack of spaceflight, we can assume that you are not a unified planet. That with your current technological development we can assume that there is one or more strong capitalistic pseudo-democracies in place, enforced by elected representatives. And as last, the Stargate is not disclosed to the whole public of the First World. Are we correct in our assumptions, Doctor Jackson?"_

" _Your are correct on all accounts, sir."_ said doctor Jackson wide eyed and quickly began to translate to English.

What seems to be a scientist, walks into the room and whispers into the generals ear. He places five clips on the table and leaves.

" _Doctor Jackson, if you would ask your companions to place the devices on their ears this make communication more easily."_

"That fast? You have the database only for ten minutes." Sam remarked after placing the clip.

"Your technologies are partially connectible with some of our more ancient models of a couple of hundred years ago and there was already a program in place to connect our grammar and words together. The processing itself took only a couple of minutes. Though I should warn you that language is very dependent on the culture it is founded on, so it is still possible for mistranslation and missing words."

"Let us start with our own history." Began the executor with a soft but teacher-like voice "958 years or 988 Earth years ago were our people freed from our former Goa'uld oppressor, Anubis. Anubis at the time was fighting a brutal and already lost war with the System Lords. A minor unknown planet with almost empty mines and no strategical value was of no real importance of him. There was only a minor battalion in place who fled to the Stargate when the Jaffa realized their **God** was not there to help them. We buried the gate and our Lord led us what we are now today. A marxistic, 16 billion citizens worth Utopian society mainly fixed on scientific endeavors and our defense."

"When you say Lord, do you mean a religions figure?" Daniel asked tentatively. Religion is a dangerous subject, both on and off world.

"No, Doctor Jackson. Lord Daniel, the leader of the old rebellion against Anubis, is a powerful symbolic, spiritual and political figure in our society with large sway in the public. He has the power to disband our government if actions are deemed too radical. This happened only a couple of times and were definitely not popular at the time. But if we look back now, has he prevented many bloodsheds and mascaras. He has been with us from the start but only had held a loose hand on our internal politics. He isn't keen on interference with the ascension and learning of the young on any level if the problem can be resolved by mere human hands. As for our spirituality, our mindset stands loosely in line of your Buddhism and mainly concentrating on personal ascension. The basics of Ascension can be taught but the actual ascension can only be completed by the individual itself. Most of our people only seek ascension in the last few years of their live, around their 250th."

"Is your lord a Goa'uld?"

"Goodness, No" exclaimed the executor scandalized "He is many things: a teacher, a leader, a symbol but above all a good man." She took a deep breath and said "He is of course not completely human but he has never tried to mislead us of that knowledge. Something went wrong during transition towards ascension and he is now as much ascendant as human. He is the one who taught us the way of ascension to begin with."

"I think that we should take a short break and let you watch the first contact movie before we take them for a trip through the Citadel and an audience with lord Daniel" Said the general and with that they left. The Earthers were led to a small cinema for a two hour long movie/documentary about the Velonans' history.

"That went well" was O'Neill sarcastic comment.

 **Time Skip**

SG-1, the representatives and a squad of power-armored security are currently aboard Space Force 26, one of the 37 diplomatic vessels used by the government. They are currently leaving Eudora, Velona's natural satellite and home of VAPC, for the Citadel.

"Are there any questions left unanswered?" asked Orlin. The executer is still miffed about Daniel's accusations.

"Yes, how went your transition from Capitalism to Marxism? The documentary never elaborated." Asked the retired ambassador.

"The socio-economical revolution of 348 (Velona Time – day 0 is Liberation Day) was a combination of several socio-economical and technological changes. Large scale automation made many of our workforces obsolete together with the economical efficient astro-mines and nuclear fusion caused a serious slinking in the purchasing power of Velona which ended in a massive regression. Economical engineers were asked to designed a new practical economical system which still stands to this day. It is still the same system but had many reforms in its 610 years (VT) of existence in order to stay practical. In this era is everything owned by the state and the state is owned by everybody. Once every ten month are there reelections through the Link, the person who is most in line with the current way of thinking is proposed to take the position, very few decline. It is seen as an honor and a duty to be chosen. Don't think that just because the state owns everything, there is no freedom. Everyone is free to decide his or her own way after they reach the tender age of 23, our age of maturity." The executor explained in a rater dull, classroom like manner.

"What is the Link? It was mention in the documentary but not thoroughly explained" asked an intrigued Major Carter.

"The Link is the will and knowledge of the people of Velona. It is similar to your Internet but cleaner and more interactive. Every Velonan has access to the Link through this" says the general while showing a gray metallic band around his wrist. "The band is gifted to a citizen when he reached maturity. Within is a subspace beacon that interacts with our nerve system. It connects us to one of the main computers in the Citadel and allows us to down and upload data. It is advised to only us it an hour a day and not to be used by untrained minds. The knowledge could cause a brain overload in a matter of days, seconds with children. The overload could theoretically force-acend the victim but it has never been put to practice. We still us our phones and tablets most of the time to search through the Link."

"That sounds familiar"

"I beg you, pardon" Responded Orlin

"The knowledge of the Ancients has at one point been downloaded into Jack's brain. After a one day began he to us Ancient words instead of English. The Asgardians saved him by deleting the knowledge"

"Would you allow us to do a brain scan on the Colonel for study?" Asked one of the Velonan scientist in the back "The procedure itself takes only five minutes and should give us a better picture of the damage an overload could do."

"Mister Steinberg? Colonel?"

"You will have to ask Colonel O'Neill"

"It isn't going to hurt, is it?"

"Hardly, just lying on a metallic bed for a short time"

"Fine, but no probing"

"General, what is the Citadel actually? It has mentioned but never been explained"

"We were expecting that question. It has purposely been removed. It would be better if you would follow me to the observation deck and see it with your own eyes."

"The Citadel is a complete ring around the equator of Velona and the habitat for 96,7% of its citizens. The Citadel orbits 1186 km above the planets ocean and is connected to Velona itself through several space lifts in the center of the planetary cities where the rest of Velona's citizens live. The cities are mostly inhabited by the elder and active seekers of ascension for a closer connection through nature. The Citadel is the main defense of Velona, she has a 500 m thick panser and a various amount of weapons installed. She is also our main ship manufacture site. The manufacturing happens through an energy-matter replicator. The energy itself comes from the Van Allen belts (13,2%), solar energy (23,7%), solar plasma (35,9%) and neutrino-generators (37,2%). The unused energy and energy spikes are stored in crystal batteries for later use. (Think of a ZPM but bulkier, less advanced and less potential) The construction was started in 357, shortly after the socio-economical revolution but the blue-prints were already completed by then. It took 236 years to complete with the backing of our whole industry. She can hold up to 100 billion inhabitants comfortably and is constantly updated to todays standards. She is the main seat of power of our people and a symbol of what a united society can accomplish" Said the general filled with pride. The Earthlings were awed by implication with what they saw.

"How were you able to hid this from the Goa'uld?"

"The same way as you did. Our planet had lost any real value long ago and has been forgotten by the Goa'uld collective for centuries. The same can not be said about us. We have been actively preparing to repay them for what they did to humans in general and should be ready within two years. I find one of your proverbs quit suiting: 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'." Said the general coldly, completely changing the mood and sending chills about the implications what these people could be planning.

"Sir, madam, the captain wanted to let you know that we are about to land in one minute in the shipyard #243" Said the junior officer and hastily left the room.


	3. 3 Ocean City

**Word count:** 1154 Words (2 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

 **Golden feathers Edward** : Thanks and Sorry about the techno stuff, but if you write a stargate fanfic, you will have only have a couple of directions: romance, humor, disclosure or sci-fi. I obviously chose the later. Next chapter will be about the real negotiations/terms and possible disclosure plans.

 **axeguest** : thanks

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Ocean City  
**

 **Time Skip - 2001 AC – Velona (P4X-636); Vel System; Milky Way/Avalon Galaxy – SG-Universe**

The touch-down went flawless and could barely be felt by the crew or the important passengers. "This is your captain speaking, we have landed on shipyard #243-532. Atmospheric conditions are as always excellent and security is already waiting to escort you. Have a nice day." was said in a rather extravagance tone. Quite the flight experience.

"Lets go, we still have a tour to follow. First stop, the Ocean-city." Said the general happily, ignoring the tense mood he had created moments ago.

The company was transported to Ocean-city by a space-lift with a top speed of 4853 km/h, the double of an F16. The trip to the ground only took a stunning 15 minutes. Thank the gods for internal dampers or they could have been liquid on the floor.

Ocean-city is not what they expected when they landed on the pier. They expected a coastal city instead of a majestic floating city in the ocean with skyscrapers reaching far into the sky.

"Beautiful isn't she. The city itself can hold up to 20 million humans very comfortably. The city can double as a temporary spaceship or submarine to boot. She has been build before the Citadel and one of the few relics from our capitalistic past. She is still up to date with current standards and was one of the first to get a space lift. This made her also one of the main construction and transport sites for the Citadel. Nowadays is she mostly inhabited by those who actively seek for ascension or unity with nature, so don't be surprised if you don't see much youth around here" said a man from behind them. The general and executer had miraculously disappeared and a man who could barely be more 20 took their place.

"Umm … could you tell us were the general and executor are?" Asked the representative.

"They have been called away but don't worry, I will be with you for the rest of the tour. Don't let my appearance fool you, we age much slower than you do. You can call me Danny if you wish. Any more questions. No. Next stop the infirmary." A unmistakable groan could be heard from the colonel.

The halls of Ocean-city were decorated with a plantlike design with here and there a work of art about historical event from the city itself. The city has a peaceful aura that has a mostly relaxing effect on the visitors.

"We are here."

"The procedure shouldn't take long. So if you would jump on the bed for biological analysis..." said an elderly woman

"Whatever you say doc" said Jack

"What does it say doc?" asked Jack after ten boring minutes.

"There are still signs of category five brain damage through data-overload but your brain has mostly recovered. I should warn you that you wont be so lucky if you tried it the next time, probably more permanent damage with a high change of brain death if not treated immediately."

"That doesn't sound good"

"It most certainly is not. I can tell that the damage rapidly spread from Wernicke's speech area, indicating that you first had troubles with speech in your own language, probably being overwritten by the knowledge on the first day. The spreading caused a peak in brain activity in the area's with severe problems for multitasking and emotion interpretation on the second and third day. You probably had also a lacking responses to external stimuli. The motorial centers were about to be affected by the time that the knowledge overload was erased. Lack of motorial functions and receiving external stimuli would appear between the fourth and sixth day. Your brain stem would be completely overwritten on the tenth day"

"That is bad, right"

"Let just say, Game Over"

"Ouch"

"You can say that. The symptoms will appear much faster if this happens a second time. Okay, I am done with you. Anyone else"

"No" could be unanimously heard across the room.

"Lets continue. Next stop is a small lesson in Ascension on the Eastern pier. Follow me." Said Danny with an enthusiastic Doctor Jackson not far behind. Culture is his main area of expertize after all.

"There are many ways to ascend: biological, spiritual, technological and digital. Biological ascension happens when the brain reaches a 97% of the maximum activity. Spiritual ascension happens through the help of other ascendants or through unity with the universe at large. This is the form of ascension we are focusing on. Technological ascension is actually a forced biological ascension. This has however a small rate of actual ascendants, most die prematurely through the extensive pressure that the brain has been put through. Digital ascension is when an AI sheds its data from its shell. This is still theoretical and rests on meta-physics. Any questions? No, good. Next stop, Citadel Council."

A half hour of jumping between transportation was necessary to reach their destination, the Council, where the real negotiations can begin.

"Danny, what is your educational system like?"

"The first twelve years are similar to your own. Schools where everyone is taught the basics: language, math, meditation, etc.. After that continues the learning process on a more personnel level, based on their individual interests. They get an apprenticeship for any subject they wish in the year of their age of maturity. Our learning process is heavily accented on individualism (in Marxism), humility, ascension and self-defense. 95% choses for a career in the military or joined one of the science factions (engineers, architects, medics, physics,...). The rest goes their own way: entertainment, art, teaching,... Most of our citizens have had multiple careers on multiple fields, this is a consequence of our long lifespan. For example, almost 70% have joint the military at one point."

"Wow, but how does everyone we met know at least something of Earth."

"The information is already been spread throughout the Link. Big news like First Contact with a post-industrial happens rarely and has attracted the attention of many in our society. I can already hear various discussions on what we could offer you and the terms. Some are more open than others but they trust the Council to know what is best."

"What is the Council"

"The Council is the collective of executors and our High Commander/Lord. They have power over the way things are done around here. They have to justify their actions to the Link. The Link is technically our form of a parliament..."

The futuristic train came to a stop and Danny said "I am sorry to say that this is our last destination for today. The Council will be ready for you in just a few minutes. Good luck." and Danny left with a knowing smile.

* * *

 **A/N: The City-ships have only flight, hyper drive and shield capabilities since the last 100 years. Before, they were just floating, self-sustaining, moveable cities. I had let them tour Ocean-city because of its historical and cultural importance, security and because I could not decide where to start if i let them room the Citadel. Danny will be called lord or high commander at random, depending on the person. He is in the council because the people expect him their, not by his own design.  
**

 **If you want to review, please do. No haters wanted!**


	4. 4 Citadel Council

****Word count:** ******1842** Words (3 pages in Times New Roman 12p)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Citadel Council  
**

 **Citadel, Council - 2001 AC – Velona (P4X-636); Vel System; Milky Way/Avalon Galaxy – SG-Universe**

The Council room is a well-lighted semi-cylindrical room with 21 seats, 15 behind a semi-circular formed table and 6 in the diameter. In each of the 15 seats sat a prominent member of the Citadel Council, they recognized executor Delavie and Danny, each on the corner of the semi-circle, and general Orlin in the most right seat at the front of the table. In the middle of the table is a holographic projector displaying two objects next to each other. On the left is the current situation of the Sol-system, specifically Earth and its only natural satellite, Luna. And on the right is a display of the Milky Way with two blinking red dots, the current locations of Earth and Velona.

Danny was the first to speak: "Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss."

"We hope that your trip with the Commander went well" said the regal woman in the middle while looking at Danny who didn't even try to look innocent.

"It was interesting" said Jack rather carelessly. Not bothered that one of the most powerful Velonans played as their guide.

"Okay, let begin. We have analyzed the political situation of your planet through your database and by scouts and we are sorry to say that we in the current climate can not go in any form of relation with you."

"Wait, scouts?"

"Why?" asked Steinberg.

"You, at the moment, represent the USA. A nation on one of your planets major landmasses, not even representing a tenth of your planets complete population. History has shown us that beginning diplomatic relations with a divided planet always led to dramatic consequences for the planet involved. Should we decide to ally ourself to your planet and be your teachers, than will it be with a political body that represents all of the planets populous and a partial disclosure of the galactic situation. As for the spying, we scouted your system to confirm the validly of your claims and how far we can trust you."

"Through studying of your history, have we devised several strategies for a possible peaceful disclosure with our help. We are not forcing you to disclose the SGC but a project of this size will not go unnoticed for long. The political fallout for you will be disastrous if the secret is leaked by an entity not your own, by example a rivaling nation or a whistle blower. Not to say, that the complete blame will fall on the SGC and your government when, not if but when, your planet will be attacked AGAIN. The debris field indicated that already an invasion has taken place." said a middle aged man. The Earthlings are well aware of that fact.

"But we fall under the Protected Planet treaty between the Goa'uld and the Asgard." tried doctor Carter.

"We are able to monitor most of the Milky Way in both real and hyperspace, doctor Carter. The presence of the Asgardian vessels is extremely laking , one research vessel and one battle cruiser, to uphold the treaty that protects 28 planets all over the galaxy. Don't you think. The treaty is based completely on bluff on the Asgards part, as you probably already know." Said General Orlin from beside them.

"But regardless if you present a united planet to the rest of the universe or not, has this Council seen fit to LOAN the SGC power-armors for its recognizance teams and limited access to our galactic communication and tracking network. In return, we expect you to be host a 4-head strong science team and 10 soldiers as their protection detail. Know that this proposal only existence because of lobbying of the Commander, we wouldn't have even considered it. More detailed of the proposals will be given to you on your data-core when you return to your planet. These are our two proposals, we expect an response within ten days" said executor Delavie and with that they left the room with only Danny remaining of the Citadel Council.

"You will have to excuse them for their rater abrupt and straightforward attitude. One of our spies had brought us grave report just minutes ago. Their old enslaver, Anubis has returned after a thousand year long banishment by the System Lords themselves due to atrocities even too heavy for a Goa'uld."

"Wait, the Ancient Egyptian god of death?!" exclaimed Jackson.

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It most certainly was not, O'Neill. Anubis was known for committing actions even the other System Lords were disgusted by. He is presumed death by the other System Lords. From those who fought against him, only Yu is still alive." said the Jaffa stoically.

"Yes, his methods were even unethical, even for Goa'uld standards. The first clues came three years ago when our network registered four Ha'tak with a too large power output enter the Galaxy. Since that time, we have been getting reports of minor Goa'uld joining an unknown faction and small but devastating attacks on System Lords. Every attack we have registered has been a complete victory for Anubis' forces. From that point we already got suspicions on who the mysterious Goa'uld was and began to create, activate and upgrade our fleets and armies. With our fears now confirmed, has the already rushed war-preparation schedule been pushed forward."

"Why didn't you began to fight with the Goa'uld earlier."

"We had our own internal struggles to solve before we could even begin to think of offing the Goa'uld. The political regime had to be stable and accepted by the large majority of its people. All the technology has been created by our people and never been scavenged like the Goa'uld did. I only give them hints but understanding and building a hyperdrive, for example, are two different things. The theories and designs that had to be tested took in a lot of time. Also, the people or industrial infrastructure weren't ready and it was only after that the first rumors of Anubis appeared that there was the political will for a change in the current status quo. It is only a matter of time before he comes here, he was never very forgiving against rebellions."

"Why didn't you scavenge from the Goa'uld?"

"It wouldn't make us any better than them and we would still have need for proof behind the theories anyway. Inventing and understanding technology have never been their strong points, neither are efficiency or morality. New technology would be a threat to the status quo, so they are still with the same tech-level as hundreds of years ago with minor adaptations. Beside, I have the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded in my head. I could just have given them the design but with the large risk of letting their civilization stagnate."

"He is right O'Neill. Goa'uld technology has changed very little, only Sokar and Aphophis made any notable changes in the last century."

"We have noticed. It is almost time for you to report back to your leaders. Jazz, beam up."

"What ever you say, little bro" Said a disembodied, young, female voice.

A bright green light swallowed the six occupants of the Council room leaving only air behind. The automated systems registered the lack of life and powered everything down and restarted security protocol.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" asked O'Neill after they materialized in the gateroom

"We belief that the way is as important as the destination itself. Our more classical transport systems give us time to think and relax, few of us use the public teleportation system over the transportation systems. Beside, it gave us time to explain our society to you." with that activated the gate and released the unstable vortex to reveal the light blue event horizon. "Oh before I forget, your hard drive and a identification system to let you through and not to be splat against our shield. Good bye" and with that Danny left.

After the IDC was send, did the Earthlings step through the Stargate, not really knowing what to think about this new civilization or the confirmation that one of the most brutal Goa'uld faked his own death and is now on a warpath.

 **2001 AC – SGC;Terra; Sol System; Milky Way/Avalon Galaxy – SG-Universe**

"SG-1, ambassador, to the briefing room ASAP." Could be heard the moment they step through the gate.

"How did it go. What can you tell us about the Velonans, colonel?"

"They are a highly advanced society, probably more advanced than the Tollans and on par with the Asgard, who live on a ring around their planet with a small percentage living on maritime cities half the size of New York that can double as space-vessels. They have a population six times our own and are preparing for a conventional war with the Goa'uld, more specifically Anubis. They also have big honking space-guns." Finished the colonel with a grin.

"Interesting. Henry, how went the negotiations?"

"I haven't been of much use George. The Council, their government, had given us two undiscussable proposals, the details stand on the HD but it comes down to this. The first, they are willing to exchange some of their less dangerous tech with a defense pact if we disclose the SGC and make it global. The second, they are willing to loan the SGC power-armor for their recognizance teams and access to their satellite systems across the galaxy for communication and monitoring of the Goa'uld if you accept four observers and their security."

"That is for the President to think about. Doctor Jackson, what can you tell us about the Velonans?"

"They have been uplifted by Danny, who is an important figure in their society and Council, and also posed as our guide. Spiritually, they follow the path of Ascension like Oma Desdale of Kheb. They are Marxistic and a large part of their community are scientists or military. They used to be enslaved by Anubis who is declared death but has apparently returned three years ago. He is also the main reason, they are preparing for war."

"Major, what can you tell me about their technology?"

"To be honest, they are millennia ahead of us and the Goa'uld in any possible way, sir. They have beds that can scan and analyze the entire body in minutes. Most of their production is based on energy-matter transfer. I would love to see their power production plants. They analysed our language in minutes and are nearly perfect. They have also a network, called the Link they can directly take information from. We have however never seen any military personnel."

"Very well, SG-1 dismissed. I expect a report in four hours. Henry, the President has called and asked for a personal debriefing ASAP."

"Yes, sir"

"I will take the next plane"

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of an awkward ending but I couldn't come up with anything better.**

 **Coming up next: Tollans, political discussions, an asteroid and disclosure anyway.**

 **If you want to review, please do. Your opinions and corrections are dear to me. No haters wanted!**


End file.
